After the Academy
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Five years after graduation from the Academy, Alexis is successful, rich, and miserable. After a mysterious kiss with Zane, she finds herself admitting her true love- but he's changed drastically from what he was before. Too many shippings to list, no YAO
1. Chapter 1

After The Academy (working title)

After The Academy

(Author's note: this story takes place 5 years after the academy in the suburbs of a large town, close to a beautiful beach. My skills of description of setting suck, so I'll leave it up to the imagination. Why is Alexis living in the suburbs? It's a large house, practically a mansion, and very pricey, but that's not why. It's because she liked the beach, and it reminded her of a certain clueless someone from her days at duel academy. All of her best friends from duel academy live in different parts of the city, including Jaden, Cyrus, and Zane, and it was the oddest coincidence ever. Chazz got killed in a car accident that he brought on himself, while the details aren't clear. I do not own yu-gi-oh gx and all this information that I have given you about the story will pop up again in the real story. I also don't own anything that I make references to, or Pretties by Scott Westerfeld, where I got the idea for one of my scenes, but you'll have to figure out which scene on your own. Written by K.)

I was staring at the beach when I should have been designing a new card. I always did this, whether it was for inspiration or procrastination. It was an old habit I had developed at duel academy, to stare into space and contemplate things when I was stuck or bored. Even still, it was hard to contemplate anything but the soft sand of the beach when the beach you're staring at it this beautiful.

"No, Alexis, no going to the beach today. You have to finish this last design or Pegasus will have your hide. Just finish the ToonFairy card design, then you can go." I was really pushing myself to finish this card, but I just couldn't find any ideas. "Besides, if you go, you'll just start thinking about _him_."

I struggled to finish the card and scan it into the computer for coloring, while every fiber of my being was begging me to go to the beach and relax, just for one night. _Alexis, just relax. I don't even think he lives around here anymore. He's probably gone to the big leagues in dueling, and you need to get over him, not sit here sulking. Finish your work later._ I thought silently to myself. I gave in finally. I went off to the closet to look for a swimsuit.

"Hmm… which one?" I couldn't decide between two of my swimsuits. One was a pink bikini that was a bit revealing, but for some reason I really like it. Jaden did to when we went on the beach field trip. _So did Chazz,_ I laughed, almost forgetting what had happened to him two years ago. I really wish that he would have been more patient and would have stopped staring at me in the sports car that I was driving. Then maybe he wouldn't have been in that car crash. Sometimes I feel like it's all my fault, other times I think he brought it on himself. I quickly decided to stop thinking about Chazz before I had to get a Prozac. I had to get them after he died, but I only need them occasionally now. I'm finally getting over the clinical depression.

Well, anyway, the other swimsuit was a blue one piece with a little mini skirt sewn in. I decided that I would wear this one, it was less revealing. It also reminded me of the school swimsuits for the obelisk blue. That's even what I said when I bought it, and it really made me laugh when I saw it.

I put the swimsuit on quickly and walked out to the beach just outside my front yard, the only thing separating them being a small street. I didn't really worry about anyone seeing me walk out of my house in a swimsuit, because I lived in the suburbs. I know that doesn't sound like the place where a rich card designer would live, but it's a nice, quiet place. Still, my house is pretty big, sort of like a mansion. I like the space, it's good for when Cyrus comes to work with me. He lives next door, and refuses to admit that he shares his house with his brother, even though he does. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but maybe it hurts his pride. He's finally tall like his brother Zane, now that I remember. It kinda makes me laugh when I think about how short he was at duel academy.

I finally get to the beach after what seemed like forever, and bury my toes in the sand. It feels so warm, like those Japanese tables with the heaters under them. I hadn't been there for a long time, but I was really glad that I was there. That's when _he_ arrived.

"Alexis… how are you…?" He said, quiet and shy sounding.

"Z-Zane!? What are you doing here?" As far as I knew, he was supposed to be at a tournament. So why is he here?

"Avoiding my brother. I decided to go to a tournament closer to here in two weeks. I thought it would be more convenient."

"Umm… but why come here? I mean, the scenery is nice, but I always thought someone like you would like to be in the city at a coffee shop or something." To be perfectly honest, I really did think that. He seemed like the person who would fit in perfectly in the big city, sitting at a Starbucks.

"He he. You're right about that but… there's something I have to tell you."

"Wh-What is it, Zane?" I don't know why, but something about the way he said what he said made me blush.

"I…. Oh, there's no easy way to say this, so…."

"Wha-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence before he kissed me. His lips were soft and warm, and it felt really good. Even still, there was one person flashing through my mind….

The minute he let go, I wound up whispering "_Jaden._"


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: I will not be using Jaden's English catch phrase of "get your game on" when he appears, because it's lame and I can't stand it, even though I'm using English names. I honestly only know Jaden's, Alexis', Zane's, some of the teacher's, and bastion's name in Japanese, that's why. I will be using gotcha instead of Jaden's stupid phrase. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Jaden and Alexis aren't together yet. The kiss reminded her of him, for reasons I don't know. Ask Alexis.)

"What did you say Alexis?" Zane asked. I really hoped that he didn't hear what I just said. It looked like he didn't, so I was going to try and pretend that it was nothing important.

"Nothing! But what were you trying to say with that kiss?" I asked, I pretended to swoon, because although we were close friends, I didn't like Zane that way. At some point in my life I did, but that was before I met _him_ at exams. Well, there's no point in calling him _him_ anymore, so I'll just say it. I'm love with Jaden Yuki, and I always will be.

"I was saying I love you." He said, his voice getting quiet.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but… there's someone else I'm waiting for, but I don't think he'll ever show up in my life again, and I don't even know if he likes me back…."

"Then please, just lead me on until you find him. I know you don't love me like I love you but… just pretend, for my sake."

This comment really struck me. _ Is he really that hopelessly in love with me? I know that I don't love him, but… maybe… just until I find Jaden… and now I know I'm going to try to find Jaden… I guess I could just pretend for a while._

"A-alright. I guess I could do that until I find him." I said, and his reaction struck me as well. He began to cry on my shoulder. "C'mon Zane! Stop that! Let's just enjoy the beach!" he looked up at me in an odd way, then decided to agree with me.

We played at the beach for about two more hours, and I felt like I was in Duel Academy again. Then I said I had to get back to my house and finish my work. Zane said that it was okay, and didn't cling to me, so I wasn't worried about him as much. I walked across the street soaking wet and freezing. It was really stupid of me to forget a towel, or sunscreen for that matter. I wasn't going to be able to sleep on my back for a week.

After I changed back into my clothes, I finished my work in record time, and went to my room to think._ Jaden… how can I find him?_ I thought to myself, trying to find ideas._ Maybe I can ask around town but… I doubt that would work. I don't even remember what his face looks like, how am I supposed to find him? Maybe… I can remember what his face looks like first, then decide what to do._

I thought about this, struggling to remember something about Jaden's face. His eyes, his smile… anything, but nothing came back to my consciousness. When I looked at the clock, it was already midnight. I decided to go to bed and found my pajamas in the mess I called a room. I really should have hired a cleaning service, but I was always so busy. I put them on and went to bed, dreaming a strange but helpful dream.

(Author's note: sorry, another cliffhanger. Don't worry, the story gets really good soon. I got the idea for one scene from fruits basket manga. If you read it, you can figure it out which scene it was from. If not, I'll post it in the next chapter (or when it actually happens.) so don't worry. I hope you enjoy my story!)


	3. Chapter 3

After the academy

Chapter 3

The dream

(Author's note: hello people of the world! Like I said before, I got the idea for one of the scenes from the Fruits Basket manga. If you can figure it out on your own, good for you. To the others, I'm going to tell you _after _the scene happens. I like having things spoiled for me, but most people don't, so I'm not spoiling it. Enjoy the story! Please rate and review, but no flaming. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did, Crowler would be dead, and it would be a subbed show or have really good voices with little or no censorship. Once again, written by K.)

"Hey Alexis! Were going to the beach! You wanna come?" Jaden shouted as he tried to climb up the tree by my room. Cyrus was panicking and telling Jaden to get out of the tree. Same as always at Duel Academy. Even in the summer, Jaden, Cyrus, and I were always still on the Duel Academy island.

"Sorry guys! I have a ton of homework to do." Ah, yes. Summer homework. I always hated it with every fiber of my being, but it was better than a summer with my evil, controlling parents who paraded me around like their own personal puppet. I did anything I could to avoid them.

"Aww, c'mon Lex! You didn't stay at the Academy over the summer just to do homework, did you? Take one day off." I knew that I shouldn't have, but I really wanted to go to the beach over at the other side of the island. I still had mountains of homework to do, thanks to Dr. Crowler. I think this was his way of trying to make me avoid Jaden. What was so bad about Jaden? Everyone in the entire Obelisk Dorm except for Zane thought that he was a dropout boy, but I thought that he was a great duelist, and a great friend.

"Well, I guess it's okay. I'll be out in a second!" I said, and hastily ran to change into my Obelisk Blue school swimsuit. I met Jaden at the tree outside of my dorm in about five minutes, making sure I had my towel and sunscreen with me. I did _not_ want a sunburn. The minute Jaden saw me his face turned bright red, redder than his Slifer Red school swimsuit. I laughed at his hilarious face and Cyrus' Frisbee-sized eyes. "You guys! Have you never seen a girl in a swimsuit before?"

Jaden and Cyrus snapped out of it immediately. "Sorry Lex. C'mon! Let's get to the beach!" Jaden said, and dragged me off to the beach before I could even say a word.

XXXXXX

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm clock called at exactly 6:30 in the morning. If I hadn't been so tired last night, I would have changed it to wake me up at nine. I really needed the sleep.

"Damn clock. I'm up! I'm up!" I said as I slammed the alarm clock against the wall, watching it make a terrifying crack and make bluish electricity come from within. _I really need to be more careful when I turn that thing off. _I thought as I sat up and clutched my head.

"I hate waking up early on weekends. But at least that dream I had did help me remember Jaden's face." I walked to my bathroom's medicine cabinet and grabbed an aspirin. I dry swallowed it in less than thirty seconds, quickly feeling my headache go away. I ran off to my desk and drew Jaden's face from the memories I had from the dream, wondering why Duel Academy never made yearbooks. That was just stupid of them.

I colored the picture on the computer and made it into a duel monster card. I just hoped that Pegasus didn't find out. Even if he did, I don't think I would get in trouble. It was just to help me with a search.

I got dressed and ran out the door as fast as I could, ready to start my search for Jaden.

XXXXXX

I searched for five hours today with minimal success. All I really found out was that Jaden lived in the city… and that he goes to a Starbucks every day or so. I came home exhausted, but for the first time in a while, I felt… happy. I missed feeling happy. I hadn't felt that way since the day before I graduated Duel Academy. Ever since then, the only thing anything like happiness that I'd felt was contentment.

"Ring! Ring!" my cell phone chimed in the most annoying ringtone in the world. I really should have changed it. I checked my caller ID. _Cyrus._ I thought. _All right, let's see what he wants._

"Hello Cyrus. What's up?" I asked in a bland way.

"Umm… well…."

"No offense Cyrus, but I'm really tired, so if you're going to stutter like that, can you call me back later?" I said, trying to be as nice as I could. Cyrus may have grown taller, but his self-esteem was the same.

"Oh! What's up?" Cyrus asked. He had always been the cheerful type who could pry information out from you in a kind way. He didn't know that he had these powers, but he did.

"I've been looking for Jaden. I searched the city for five hours today, but I didn't have much luck." I was to tired to say 'none of your business.' In fact, I was almost too tired to even be talking to Cyrus.

"Oh! Jaden! He lives over at… well… I'll give you the address later. By the way, Zane said that he'd like to go out with you tonight. Can you come over to my house at eight o' clock tonight?"

"Sure Cy. See 'ya then!" I said and shut my phone off. To be honest, I didn't want to go on a date with Zane. But I made a promise, and since I hadn't found Jaden, I had to go out with him. I always kept my promises.

(Authoress' note: hope you enjoyed the story so far. Yes, I'm skipping the date. It was uneventful anyway. You'll still hear about it. The Fruits Basket scene is coming up soon. Here is a hint: the story involves H(censored) and K(censored) and an injured (censored). Sorry, I like cliffhangers as long as I'm not reading them. H Jaden, K Blair. Hope you enjoyed this segment, next one coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

After the Academy

After the Academy

Chapter 4

Blair

(Authoress' note: sorry that the title for this chapter is so lame. It's all I could think of. I have a feeling you'll like this chapter, and the Fruits Basket scene is coming soon! I personally don't like the JadenXBlair pairing, but if you like it, then you may not want to read this. You might, but it really depends on point of view. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, because if I did, Crowler would look more like a man and less like a she-male. Written by Kirara Glitter-Chan! BTW, K is now running this account. If a story has any help from A, it will be written. Otherwise, assume a story is written by K. I also will write my name as Kirara Glitter with some sort of Japanese suffix or something. (Instead of KiraraGlitter, because I want it to sound like a real name.) Hope you enjoy the story!)

"Cyrus, are you _sure_ that this is Jaden's address?" I asked. I was unable to believe that Jaden was living in close proximity to my house, especially in the rundown part of the neighborhood the address was in. I had always assumed that Jaden would make it to the big leagues in dueling, especially with his finesse in dueling, and would try to have a fancy house or something. _He must still like that Slifer dorm aspect of life._ I thought to myself.

"Um… kind of…. I haven't really been in contact with him in two years. This was where he lived last time I checked. I'm pretty sure he didn't move, because he hasn't sent a forwarding address." Cyrus said in an abashed and flustered way. He had never been able to get rid of that low self-esteem problem from Duel Academy. As the old saying goes, old habits die hard.

"Well, okay. I'll try it. Thanks Cyrus!" I yelled and ran off to my car. As soon as I was in, I drove off full speed to the address Cyrus had written down for me. I was about one mile away from breaking the speed limit, but I didn't care. When I finally found the address in the chaotic and crowded city, I was feeling a mix of relief, happiness, nervousness, and hope all at once. It was such a muddled mass of feelings that I almost got a headache trying to sort them out.

I opened the door to the house that Cyrus had said was Jaden's late at night. The area was so covered in lights, however, that it almost looked like daytime. It was as if the lights of the city tried to replace the stars they blocked, but at the same time left the area around them as bright as daytime. Maybe this was what it was like that for the beings that live close to the stars.

"Who is this? I don't give to charities, and I'm not interested in whatever you're selling!" A young but stressed woman's voice screeched loudly. It sounded like a familiar voice, but I was too tired to notice at the time. I just wanted to see if Cyrus was right. That, and I really, really wanted to find Jaden, and feel his genial personality form a smile on my face. The lady came to the door. "Oh! Alexis! It's been a while! Come in! Come in!" The lady, who I quickly recognized as Blair, said in a joyful and perky way.

Blair had changed very much from when I had last seen her at Duel academy. She was much shorter looking then back then. Or maybe it was just that she grew her hair longer, giving her a shorter appearance? I wasn't sure. She also looked less like a kid, and more like an average adult in the world. "Hey Blair! Nice to see you again! Is Jaden here?" I asked. She suddenly seemed to be mad, and trying desperately to gain her composure.

"He better not be here." She stated through gritted teeth. She seemed to be about ready to crush the cup of coffee in her hand, but was desperately trying to calm herself.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. I was completely oblivious to the rage that Blair was clearly feeling. I still feel like some sort of naïve fool whenever I look back on that.

"Nothing. Jaden and I just had a big fight about two years ago." She muttered irritably. This might have meant that she knew where Jaden was, however, so I did not lose hope on finding him. It's kind of funny how people always find hope at a dead end, just like in the cartoons. Either that or they give up; it really depends on the person.

"Um… I don't mean to be noisy or rude, but do you know where Jaden lives? If so, please tell me!" I begged in the most desperate manner possible. I was desperate to find Jaden, and tell him what I refused to tell him when I was at Duel Academy.

She began to get angry, then wrote the address down, muttering things that sounded like cuss words under her breath. "Here. This is where he lives." She said, and began to cuss again. I never knew that Blair knew words like that.

"Thank you." I said, and noticed that it was about 12:00 midnight. "Wow! Midnight? Sorry Blair, but I think I should…." I didn't want to sound like I was leaving right after I got Jaden's address like some sort of jerk. On the other hand, I didn't want to stay the night here. I wanted to go home to my bed and sleep, and then tomorrow I would go to Jaden's house.

"I understand. Why did you come here so late anyway?" She began, acting as if we had never brought up the situation of Jaden.

"Well, to be brutally honest, Cyrus told me this was Jaden's address, so I went to see if he was right. I've been looking for him for a few days. Thank you for helping me out." I said, trying to be polite. I was hoping that if I was nice and let Blair down gently, she wouldn't get mad.

"Oh," She sighed, clearly getting a little depressed. Compared to her last reaction, this one was surprisingly calm. "Well, if you see him, give him this message: don't ever come back." Her anger towards Jaden had begun to surface. "Because if I ever see him again, I will… I will… well, I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be violent!"

"O-okay…." I said, too shocked to say anything else. I wondered briefly what had made Blair so angry that she wanted to say this to Jaden. I thought for a brief moment what had happened between them, and why they had fought. But no matter how much I wondered or thought, I would never know until I found Jaden, giving me another reason to search for him, along with ending the dates with Zane. They were nice, but there was really nothing special. It was almost as if we went out as friends, but I don't think Zane realized this.

"Thank you for letting me come over Blair. See you soon!" I yelled as I rushed to my car and drove off. I was once again driving way too fast, but I just wanted to get some sleep so that I could see Jaden tomorrow, when I wasn't so tired.

When I got home and into my pajamas, I was about ready to collapse. I walked to my bed slowly, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was a good thing that I destroyed my clock, or it would have woken me up about five hours after I went to sleep.

(Authoress' note: It's coming! It's coming! The Fruits Basket scene! It's in the next chapter (or the chapter after that, I'm not sure.)! I hope you like the story so far, because the drama/tragedy/romance quota is going to go up next chapter!

The now super-hyper otaku,

Kirara Glitter-Chan)


	5. Finding Jaden

After the Academy

After the Academy

Chapter 5

Finding Jaden

(Authoress' note: hope you enjoy! This next chapter will be pretty good, but I have no idea what to do after. I'll think of something though, don't worry! I work especially well when I listen to certain songs on my ipod, because music for some reason triggers my overactive imagination. It doesn't sound weird, right? I guess it's one of those "Artists quirks" that I always see on TV and say, "Hey, wait a minute… I do that!". Still, I have been having a surplus of ideas for my story One Kiss. Does that mean I should work on it? Oh, whatever. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Don't skin me alive! (Too much dark fiction) I have been too busy with school to update regularly, but now that school is over soon, I have much more time. So expect more updates!

The biggest otaku in my school,

Kirara Glitter-Chan.)

I slept in for the first time in about five weeks. It was the best feeling that I had experienced in a long, long time. Yes, finally I got the amount of sleep I needed. (Insert Hallelujah chorus here.) For once in my life, I had a normal, sluggish morning. I woke up, went to my kitchen, made cereal, and after I ate I got dressed. I had missed the life of a normal person. I missed it so much that I actually was ecstatic when I realized that I was having a normal morning. That's when I remembered that I was going to find Jaden today.

"Oh, great! I forgot!" I screamed, and ran straight back to my bedroom.

I searched my purse carefully, trying not to mess with the organization of my purse. I had finally made it clean, and I wasn't about to make it dirty. I finally found what I was looking for- my planner. I had hardly ever used it, but I knew that that was where I shoved the address that Blair gave to me. I checked each page of the book until I found the address, written in Blair's loopy cursive handwriting. It was in the really bad part of town, even worse than the Slifer Dorms.

_Why would Jaden be living there?_ I thought to myself. _I know that he likes the Slifer dorm lifestyle, but…._

I noticed the time on my watch. It was already noon. "Oh, great. If he has to work now, then I'll never find him!" I yelled, once again to myself, and ran out of the house without even brushing my hair or my teeth.

888888888888888

I walked into the apartment complex that Jaden was supposed to live in at around 1:30. There was nearly no one there, except for the man who apparently owned the place. He was about 6'1" with dark almond skin. He was an average looking person, but he didn't exactly look like the kind of person you would expect to own an apartment complex. They were supposed to look classy and clean-cut. This person had long black hair tied up in cornrows, and looked very much the stereotype of a person from the ghetto.

"Hey, a pretty face! We don't see many of those around here! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" He said in a flirtatious tone. I was used to boys coming on to me by now, and decided to act friendly.

"My names Alexis Rhodes. I came here looking for Jaden Yuki. Is he here?" I asked as politely as the little red lights in my head that were screaming "Don't act nice! Don't act nice!" would allow me.

"Mr. Sunglasses? Oh, he went out to the coffee shop." Okay… I was a bit freaked out at that moment. First of all, "Mr. Sunglasses"? When did he get that stupid a nickname? Second, Jaden at a coffee shop? That just did not fit his personality at all. I imagined him playing duel monsters in the big leagues.

"How did he get that nickname?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh, you'll see. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why is this place so run down? Don't you have money to fix it?" I was trying to be polite, but I ended up being pretty frank with whoever this guy was.

"If I did, would this place be a run-down hellhole?" He retorted.

"I guess not. I'm sorry." I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"S'okay. Don't worry. Hey! Here comes Mr. Sunglasses now!" He said, pointing towards the door. He came in slowly, letting some of the afternoon light peek out from the door before he came in.

He didn't look anything like his former self. He had large, dark sunglasses that prevented you from seeing his eyes at all. (Probably where he got his stupid nickname from.) His hair looked a bit more messy and unkempt than before. And strangest of all, his image seemed to have completely changed.

He used to be a carefree, goofy kid without enough brain to be able to spell Slifer. Now he looked more… aloof. He was calmer, and his expression showed no emotions. It was strange.

"Hey! It's Mr. Sunglasses! When are you gonna take off those sunglasses?" The man yelled as he put Jaden in a good-natured-but-still-a-bit-freaky headlock. Jaden's expression did not change.

"You know when, Billy. You know when." Jaden replied. His voice was almost as emotionless as his face. He didn't seem to have an emotion left in him. Maybe I got the wrong Jaden Yuki?

"Yeah, yeah, when you can finally afford that opera-" Jaden covered his mouth and slammed him to the ground. Operation? Is that what he was going to say? Why would Jaden need an operation?

"Don't you say! Someone'll hear!" He pinned him down and continued to yell and scream. I wondered why Jaden got so mad, and what Billy was trying to say. I looked down at them quizzically.

"Is this some sort of ritual for you guys? And Jaden, when did you learn to wrestle people to the ground?" I asked, completely baffled by their fighting. I really should have hung out less with Mindy and Jasmine, because I don't understand men at all. Then again, even if I did hang out with 'the boys' more, I probably still wouldn't understand men. Men make no sense to women, and women make no sense to men. It's just always been that way, I guess.

"Um… well… it happens a lot, but I wouldn't call it a ritual. And I learned to wrestle about two years after I graduated from Duel Academy…." Jaden finally showed an emotion on his face- embarrassment. Then he looked up to my face. "Lexi? That you?"

"Lexi? You've got a pet name for her?" Billy asked as he got off of the ground. He looked at us suspiciously. "You two don't look like a couple."

"We're not!" we both said in perfect unison. Jaden's emotions were finally showing through his aloof new shell.

"We know each other from Duel Academy. We're friends!" I yelled. Even though I wanted to be so much more than friends with Jaden, I got defensive anyway. Is it some sort of rule? All people must get defensive at the suggestion of them and their crush getting together? It just doesn't make any sense. "But um… I know this great restaurant by my house, and if you'd like to come with me, Jaden. It's my treat." I blushed in embarrassment, but he smiled.

"I'd love to Lex!" He laughed and we left for the restaurant.

888888888

The night had been perfect. The food was really good (as per usual), and Jaden was really happy. There was only one minor detail that I couldn't get out of my mind. Whenever I mentioned Jaden's sunglasses, he got cold and distant. Aside from that, it was perfect. I had even loosened up and had a few drinks. Jaden, on the other hand, practically drank a whole six-pack of beer, and yet he still wasn't acting drunk.

Or at least he wasn't wasted like I was. Good thing I didn't take my car, huh? We walked (or in my case, stumbled) back to my house. I finally unlocked the door.

What surprised me was that even though I was completely wasted, I still couldn't stop myself from wondering why he wore those sunglasses everywhere. "Jaden, why do you where those sunglasses everywhere?" I slurred pathetically.

"Um…" he grabbed his sunglasses. "That's not important."

"Come on, Jay. Please tell me!" I said once again, making sure to get every word right so that he understood me. I was getting sick of being told that his sunglasses were "not important" or "just a habit". It was driving me insane! I knew that I really shouldn't have pushed him, but I couldn't take the lingering curiosity anymore, buzzing around me like a swarm of bees.

"No!" He yelled, standing up quickly. I just couldn't take my "what if" thoughts on the subject anymore. I grabbed his sunglasses straight off of his face, and….

Well, let's just say that curiosity killed that cat and scared me all at the same time.

(Authoress' note: yes, I know. ANOTHER CLIFFY! I'm just being sadistic and adding that in. (sorry everyone!) I just like cliffhangers. Also, you're going to enjoy the next chapter too. It involves some JadenXBlair (no I don't know the shipping name). Also, in the English dub of episode twenty, they make Jaden spell Slifer as S-L-I-F-Something. Who is that much of an idiot? Great job, 4kids entertainment, great job.)


End file.
